Que dirais-tu d'habiter avec moi?
by miss92300
Summary: Stiles et Derek ensembles depuis 2 ans partagent leur quotidien... Je mettrais à jour cet OS au fur et à mesure... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mention M au cas ou...


**Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser sans un petit OS Sterek ! Ici pas de scène chaude mais juste du romantisme et de l'amuuuuur :p**

* * *

><p>Je courrais pour échapper au loup qui me poursuivait. Le grand méchant loup tenace qui me traquait. J'étais sa proie et je le savais. L'adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines et lui donnait un courage à toute épreuve. Et soudain un bras puissant le faucha.<p>

Il éclata de rire.

« -C'est de la triche, on avait dit pas de truc de loup !

-Désolé mais te voir déguerpir comme un lapin ça me rend dingue… »

Derek avait affiché une mine amusée qui ravit Stiles. Il le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Stiles tenta de se débattre, toujours lancé dans le jeu qu'ils s'étaient lancés.

Derek voulait prouver à Stiles que malgré leurs deux années de couple, il restait un prédateur. Et Stiles venait de corrompre son prédateur en utilisant ses charmes.

Derek se ressaisit et regarda son petit-ami d'un air menaçant. Mais il échoua et explosa de rire.

« -Tu fais un piètre prédateur.

-Tu fais une piètre proie. »

Ils se regardèrent en se dévorant des yeux.

« -Toujours d'accord pour le match de samedi ?

-Oui, normalement Peter s'occupera des autres. N'oublies pas que c'est la pleine lune. Mais attendez, serait-ce un rancard monsieur Stilinski ?

-Monsieur Hale, je crois que nous avons passé le cap du rancard…

-Parles-tu du moment où tu as fini mes frites ou au moment où tu as fini totalement nu et totalement pénétré ? »

Stiles rougit violemment.

« -Tu as cours à quelle heure demain ?

-10 heures. »

Ils s'étaient mis en quête de la Jeep du jeune homme. En sortant du bois, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux pas dormir avec moi samedi soir ?

-Oui, il faut s'occuper des p'tits louveteaux.

-S'il te plaît…

-Ne fais pas l'enfant… »

Stiles croisa les bras vexé.

« -Une nuit en deux ans !

-Justement la nuit de trop ! »

Derek était désespéré devant l'attitude puérile de son petit ami… Il le força à se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime. Arrête de bouder comme un enfant de 6 ans. »

Stiles fit la moue.

« Il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'essayer de sauver tout le monde… »

Derek avait gagné. De toute façon, Stiles ne pouvait pas lui faire la tête très longtemps. C'était comme ça pour eux deux… Stiles faisait ses études par correspondance pendant que Derek s'occupait de la grande meute… Scott était parti à la fac avec Kira, Malia était partie quand Stiles avait compris ses sentiments pour Derek…

Du coup, la meute était un peu vide, bien que ce ne soit seulement temporaire.

Sur la route pour aller jusqu'à la maison du shérif, ils discutèrent joyeusement des nouveaux professeurs du lycée. Stiles travaillait sur les différentes affaires qui avaient eu lieu dans l'état. La psycho-criminologie, c'était vraiment son truc. Alors ces cours qu'il prenait par correspondance lui permettraient d'obtenir son diplôme pour devenir adjoint du shérif. Adjoint de son père quoi.

En préparant le dîner avec Derek, Stiles énuméra les différents indices d'une affaire. Derek écoutait passivement et secouait la tête de temps en temps alors qu'il mettait la table. Le shérif franchit la porte, épuisée. Il avait arrêté des voleurs, mis des amendes… Rien de bien méchant.

« -Papaaaa ?

-Oui fiston ?

-J'ai des questions à te poser sur une affaire que je dois résoudre pour le cours de criminologie.

-Si tu dois découvrir le coupable c'est par toi-même Stiles,

-Oui mais ce sont des affaires historiques…

-Et les détails que te demandent les profs ne sont pas fournis par la presse. Ils ne seront pas fournis par ton shérif de père non plus…

-On peut au moins faire des hypothèses ?

-Bon d'accord… »

Et les deux Stilinski repartirent dans leurs théories. Derek en profita pour aller dans le jardin et venir aux nouvelles des louveteaux. Cinq adolescents. Deux jumelles fugueuses et trois garçons, un orphelin, un délinquant (que Peter recadrait extrêmement bien) et un futur avocat qui avait eu un accident de voiture.

En raccrochant, Derek fut satisfait de sa vie. Il sortait avec Stiles, il avait un boulot plutôt social en tant qu'éducateur, Peter était à peu près normal… Il s'attabla et commença à se servir alors qu'à sa droite, Stiles s'agitait sur sa chaise.

Le shérif arrivait à placer une phrase ou deux pour donner de solides arguments qui démontaient les théories de son fils une par une. Et à chaque fois le ton du jeune Stilinski montait un peu plus. Derek finit par rigoler franchement de la réaction de son petit ami. On se serait cru dans un tribunal où les deux Stilinski se partageaient les deux camps.

A la fin du repas, Stiles avait presque résolu l'affaire sous les hochements de tête de son père lorsque les arguments commençaient à se tourner vers un suspect présentable.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et Derek s'installa sur les genoux de son compagnon.

« Que dirais-tu d'habiter avec moi ? »

Le jeune humain le regarda, abasourdi.

« -Genre avec toi, avec toi ou avec toi pas avec toi ?

-Je te suis pas…

-Avec toi 24h sur 24 7 jours sur 7 ?

-C'est ça.

-Mon loup adoré ! »

Il le serra fortement dans ses bras et bascula pour lui montrer tous les traitements dignes des remerciements de Stiles Stilinski.

Le lendemain, se réveillant dans les bras de son homme, Stiles réalisa que cet homme lui décrocherait la lune.

9 heures. Il fallait qu'il se prépare pour son cours en visioconférence. Il se mettrait dans le bureau de son père pour laisser son loup favori dormir.

Après une bonne douche, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Son père était parti tôt et il avait hâte de le suivre sur une scène de crime. En tant que futur psycho-criminologue, les meurtres étaient leur terrain favori, qu'ils soient isolés ou non. On disait psycho-criminologue ou profileur. Mais il préférait la version la plus longue. Ca faisait plus… Scientifique.

Derek arriva dans la cuisine avec les cheveux en pétard. A moitié réveillé, il était juste à tomber avec son pantalon en lin sur les hanches, laissant ses formes à la vue de sa moitié. Moitié qui faillit lâcher sa tasse de café sous cette vision honteusement délicieuse.

« -Quel beau goss…

-Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et réceptionner la seconde tasse que Stiles tenait. Plus que 10 minutes avant sa visio.

« -Si je dois allier cette vision à ce que tu m'as fait hier soir…

-Stiles tu as un cours… Arrête de fantasmer…

-Oui… Oui…

-Et moi je vais aller voir mes louveteaux pour faire le point. »

Stiles s'installa et commença son cours alors que Derek, habillé de son éternel cuir et paré de ses lunettes de soleil, démarrait sa Camaro en direction du loft.

Stiles était entouré de cartons quand Scott sonna. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre, manquant de tomber 5 ou 6 fois en chemin. L'hyperactif sauta au coup de son meilleur ami.

« -Mec ! Je savais pas que tu venais !

-Ça s'appelle une surprise Stiles !

-Alors la fac ? Les cours de médecine ?

-Faut s'accrocher, c'est vraiment pour les animaux que je le fais. Je reviendrai en Janvier pour un stage de 6 mois chez Deaton.

-Super ! Moi je prépare mes cartons…

-Pourquoi ? Tu pars où ?

-A l'autre bout de la ville… Avant-hier, Derek m'a… Demandé de vivre avec lui !

-Je suis trop content pour toi !

-C'est juste dingue ! Et Kira et toi ça va ?

-Ca roule comme sur des roulettes, elle est partie voir ses parents. On est ensemble dans très peu de cours en fait.

-C'est sûr que la physique et l'électricité ça a pas trop de rapport avec la médecine…

-Il faudra qu'on mange ensemble.

-Au loft ? Je vais voir avec Derek. D'ailleurs demain, faudra qu'on s'entraîne avant le match…

-A l'ancienne !

-Oui… »

* * *

><p><strong>Il y aura certainement une suite mais sous forme d'OS encore… En fait je pense que je ne ferais que ça concernant cette histoire qui m'inspire assez peu on va dire…<strong>

**Je travaille toujours sur la deuxième partie du Sterek, Mes amis, les Alphas, des emmerdes…**

**EDIT : Mise à jour le 27/11/2014.**


End file.
